Festival of Forgotten Memories
by DarkJestyr
Summary: Kaka/OC Nara/Hina...Hinata wakes up to find her dream come true is quickly becoming a nightmare
1. Ch1 Not Your Average Mission

**Disclaimer:**

**I just want to make a few things clear. First of all, I do not own Naruto. Nor do I own any of the characters of the anime/manga series of Naruto. Although, I really wouldn't mind Kakashi owning me .**

**Second, this may be my first Naruto fanfic, this isn't my first story. My last one only received ONE review…one…it said only one thing also … "MORE!" I will not continue the story if you don't give me feedback on it. Whether it's good or bad, TELL ME! Give me ideas, criticism, praise, whatever just give me something. **

**Thank you and I hope you like the story and don't worry, it'll get hotter later on so please be patient.**

**The Dark Jestyr

* * *

**

**Festival of Memories**

Ch 1

Not Your Average Mission

Tsunade woke with a start at the commotion just outside the door to her office. She pouted finding her sake bottle empty but smiled immediately upon hearing the all too familiar "Granny Tsunade!" Naruto Uzumaki, probably the only one could get away with calling her that without receiving a serious blow to the head. The lady Hokage chuckled softly to herself at that.

By the sound of things, Naruto was winning another battle against whoever was trying to hold him back from breaking the door in. '_They failed,_' she thought with a sigh as the door was thrown open with all the force that was Naruto. Behind him followed the very exhausted looking Kakashi Hatake and Sakura Haruno. Tsunade remembered how just a few weeks ago, Sakura had come to hear asking to be her apprentice. The training was definitely taking its toll.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MISSIONS ARE CANCELED FOR THE NEXT TWO WEEKS!"

Naruto's demand shook her from her thoughts. "Maybe for three," she said with a shrug then smiling at him with a mischievous smirk, "why, is that a problem?" Of course she knew his answer to this. Ever since Tsunade came back to Konoha with Juraiya and Naruto, he had come to her requesting big missions several times a day. He complained when he didn't think too much of the mission given and completely became unbearable when there weren't any missions at all. Whenever that happened, he would always bring up one really painful thorn in her…

"Well then how come I still can't…"

"Now before you bring up that again Naruto, maybe you could shut-up and let me explain why I called you three here today," the lady Hokage demanded with a tone that instantly made him quiet. Although he was quiet, he didn't quit glaring at her the entire time. Tsunade crossed her hands letting a small sigh pass, "I called you three here because I have a final mission for you before I stop them for the two or so weeks."

* * *

"So, tell me again why we have to do this?" 

"Because Naruto, you would just complain about not doing anything if you _didn't_ take the mission"

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi walked leisurely down the main road out of Konoha. Their mission had been to locate and infiltrate a highly secured, not to mention _very_ well hidden, building complex. While Naruto still was upset about it not being like an A rank mission, Sakura smiled to herself remembering what her mentor had told her about a week ago.

_Tsunade was in her office when Sakura came in to give her report on her daily progress. She was anxious to hear what her training had accomplished in the eyes of her mentor._

"_Ah, Sakura, I was just about to go talk to you. I have a very important task for you to do."_

_Sakura was confused at first but listened patiently nonetheless to what her mentor was about to tell her._

"_Tell me," Tsunade said with and mischievous smile on her face, "Do you know whose birthday is coming up?"_

_This really confused the little green-eyed kunoichi. Why would Tsunade, who was the 5th Hokage for Kami's sake, who had trained her so hard over the past three months, asking her about a birthday? She decided to take a guess lest she make her mentor annoyed for waiting._

"_Umm…yours Lady Tsunade?" Sakura tried._

"_Nope," she said her smile stretching into a grin, "Try your own sensei, Kakashi."_

Sakura was now grinning as broadly as her mentor did when she told her the plan. The best part was the fact that she, once again, knew something her two teammates didn't. Well, no big surprise with Naruto, he was as clueless to the things around him as Kakashi was strange. Little did they know that their real mission was to get their sensei, Kakashi the copy ninja with his super analyzing eye for detail, to his surprise

party without him noticing a thing. That was the hard part, but at least the place they were heading to really _was _difficult to find as well as dangerous to sneak into. Apparently it belonged to an old friend of Tsunade's who liked her privacy, or as she put it herself, Konoha's best self-kept secret. 

"Looks like we're getting closer to our targeted destination, "Kakashi said with a bored, almost sad look in his eye.

"Why do you say that Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked unsurprisingly.

"Because," he continued, "we just past several serious genjutsus…and you were just about to step into another trap."

As he said this, there was a snap, a whirring sound, and finally the screaming of Naruto to get him down after being pulled up an unusually tall tree by a simple rope trap. Sakura shrugged and shook her head as Kakashi sighed and began walking up the tree to the not so simple pulley system holding Naruto.

'_Well, it seems Tsunade-sama was right,' _Sakura thought to herself with a little chuckle, _'at least this will be interesting.'

* * *

_

**Author's Note (AN):**

**Well there it is, the first chapter of my first Naruto story. Hope you liked it. Please, tell me what you think. If you liked it, didn't like it or any ideas how to make it better or even ideas for later chapters… (and yes, I did say chapters, not those too short to care "chappies" or whatever they're called. Hope to hear your reviews.**

**The Dark Jestyr **


	2. Ch2 Deja Vu

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters of Naruto. Although, there will be at least one new character that you'll be seeing a lot of very soon. Nope, not in this chapter but I promise, soon.**

**Oh! And I'd personally like to thank CoffeeVixen76 for your comment. And because it had more than one word, I'll continue the story and see where it goes from there.**

**CoffeeVixen76: Thanks again and I'm glad you think the story is interesting.**

**Well, here we go, on to chapter two of "Festival of Forgotten Memories"…**

**The Dark Jestyr

* * *

**

**Festival of Forgotten Memories**

Ch2

Déjà vu

After what seemed to feel like an eternity, Kakashi, Sakura and a very beat-up looking Naruto finally arrived at the entrance of a very old, very _large_ building. "Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed in awe as he leaned back trying to see the top, "It's huge! Hey Sakura-chan! How many rooms do you think it's got?"

"It's not really _that_ big Naruto," Sakura began to explain stretching her shoulders out, "It's an old genjutsus trick that some innkeepers would use to make their building _look_ more impressive."

As Sakura was giving Naruto his history lesson for the day, Kakashi decided it best to take a quick look around their surroundings. It appeared that they were in one of the many courtyards of the massive complex. Sakura was right, this was definitely an inn. As he glanced around, a memory flashed before his eye from around when he was a genin.

_flashback_

_A young Asuma ran ahead of his teammates through the massive gateway. Kakashi had hung back behind Kurenai and his sensei to get a better look at the gateway. It really was huge, made of what looked like carved tree trunks. Serpentine vines of ivy and jasmine wound their way up the thick columns, stopping about the middle. They still had a ways to go before they reached the top._

_Kakashi looked around the courtyard as he passed between the columns. There were two or three sakura trees and they were in bloom. There was also a willow with a pond of water lilies and koi nearby. He noticed a stone carved bench through the tendrils of the tree…_

_Kakashi! You're going to make us late again if you don't hurry up!" _

_Kurenai called to him, clearly annoyed. His sensei was shaking his head as Asuma was getting up from the ground. Obviously forgetting what he learned about genjutsus, Asuma had fallen on his ass trying to see the top of the building._

_end flashback_

As Kakashi returned to the present, he noticed the same stone bench from his memory only with a little more moss growing on it and iced with white. Turning towards the way they had just come, he saw the magnificent gateway standing over the smooth stone path.

He smiled to himself, "Heh…the vines reached the top." The bases of the columns were now completely hidden by the iced ivy and jasmine. Turning back around, he noticed the sakura trees. They were now bare and covered with the soft powered snow. Everything had shown with a certain nostalgic charm made double by the freshly fallen snow.

Kakashi came back to where he had left his team, Sakura was shaking her head as Naruto stumbled to get up from the ground. His ass as covered as everything else with snow from the ground. Kakashi couldn't help but laugh to himself at the sight. "Just like before."

A chill wind blew causing the silver-haired jounin to shake himself from his thoughts and remember the mission. He joined the rest of his frozen group and they went inside the building out of the cold.

* * *

**Author's Note (AN):**

**And there's chapter two. I know I know…it was shorter than the first one and this time it was only Kakashi's point of view. Well, it would've been longer had I had any more reviews. Anyway, things are now starting to get going, I'll try to make the next one longer, but no promises. **

**And please review. I want to know what you guys think. I'll look forward to it. Thanks.**

**The Dark Jestyr**


	3. Ch3 A Song in the Shadows

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the current characters. Though I'd like to make clear that a new character to this story, Izumi Hinotora, is mine. Also, a few of the names in this chapter are made up as well as the story of Hinotora, the tiger spirit of green flames (FYI: Hinotora's name means "tiger of flames" in Japanese… "hi" is the kanji for fire, "no" would mean "of" in this example, and "tora" is Japanese for tiger).**

**For any questions about my new characters and there bios, you can send them through your reviews, please.**

**Also, thanks to all those who left me reviews. I'm appreciated it. I'm glad to see that my story is becoming a success…even if it is little by little.**

**bldcvrdkunoichi: Thanks for the comment . I didn't realize that about Kakashi stories. And yeah, I don't actually know when his birthday really is in the series so I made it in December.**

**I was planning on waiting a little longer to update this chapter but seeing how you guys want more…here it is! Ch3, enjoy.**

**The Dark Jestyr

* * *

**

**Festival of Forgotten Memories**

Ch3

A Song in the Shadows

"Well," Kakashi said with sigh, "we made it to the targeted location…and in one piece I might add." That last part he directed at Naruto with a smile. Naruto wasn't paying attention, he was too busy looking at all the expensive looking things in the room they were in.

Sakura smiled remembering her reaction when Tsunade had taken her to see her friend just two days ago. To keep up the rouge, see stared in wonder at the smooth stone carving of a beautiful rose. It sat on the front desk above the giant sign in book. The book cover alone was beautiful in itself, cracked red leather with a stone carved seal in the center of the face. Beneath it was an inscription: _"Nothing takes the past away like the future, nothing makes the darkness go like the light…"_ She tore herself away as Kakashi started to get their attention again, not being able to read the rest of the inscription.

"Okay, we'll split into groups to search the building. Naruto, you'll go to the left. Sakura you take the right and I'll go straight." He said almost in a bored way, "If you see anything suspicious, contact me on the wireless radios. Okay, let's go"

As they separated, Sakura went down a secret passage Tsunade told her about. As she was going along, Sakura almost squealed in excitement. Things were going so well, Kakashi had no clue what he was heading for. As Sakura emerged from behind the tapestry hiding the exit to the passage, she was instantly in awed by the room. Everything was prepared, the food, the gifts, the guests. It looked as if all of Konoha had come to surprise the copy ninja today. At the other end of the room, Sakura saw her mentor talking with the friend who owned this place.

She made her way towards the stage where they were standing to give her report on her own, private mission. "Ah, Izumi look," Tsunade said to her friend, "looks like my little apprentice finally got the guest of honor here." The tall kunoichi turned to see the one Tsunade was talking about.

Sakura held back a gasp as she saw her features up close for the first time. Her last visit had mostly been Tsunade talking business in another room while Sakura stared in silence at the beauty of the room she was left in. She looked really young and had flawless creamy skin. Her long, dark brunette hair was loose in the front and was tightly wound in the back by a leather ribbon all the way down to her waste. It was shorter in the front cascading down loosely to cover her left eye down to her shoulder.

She had a perfect figure that would make Ino jealous a thousand times over. She looked like she could have been one of the perfect looking statues from one of the gardens. Perfectly shaped even with a bust area noticeably smaller than her mentors but still a perfect size. Her face even looked like it was painted porcelain. Smooth lips, a small nose and eyes that looked as if they could see into eternity. They were deep brown with a bright green ring around them. Sakura could have sworn she had catlike slits too.

She was brought out of her trance when the woman laughed suddenly. Sakura blushed in embarrassment, the kunoichi named Izumi had a laugh that rang like a crystal bell. "I completely forgot how easily that happened," she said to Tsunade, "Don't worry Sakura, I get that reaction a lot when I first meet people, so why don't you tell me what Kakashi's excuse is for being late _this _time."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," Sakura apologized, "we didn't get here till just now because Naruto kept falling into your traps."

"Really! Wow, I even turned off my dangerous security system too. Are you sure about that one Tsunade?" Sakura smiled. She liked Miss Hinotora, nice, funny, and she seemed smart. She turned to look at the activities going on in the rest of the hall. There was a lot of people dressed in green and silver uniforms hanging the last minute decorations. She could smell the food every time one of those people went through the double doors to what looked like the kitchen. Sakura's stomach growled suddenly.

"You know what Tsunade, I think it's time to get those final two guests here so that we can get this party started." Izumi closed here eyes and stood there for a moment. Sakura could hear a growling sound coming from deep within Izumi's chest…it…it sounded like a big cat…

She opened her eyes again and Sakura was surprised to see them practically glow bright green. "I think we should get Naruto here first, Kakashi's always late anyway," Izumi said in a voice that sounded more like a growl than the crystal bells she heard before. And with that, Tsunade pulled her apprentice aside, "I think we should find our hiding places now, this may take a while."

* * *

Naruto was now feeling like he was lost. The passage he took led to what seemed like a maze. There was nothing but a bunch of pictures on the walls between the doors. There were so many doors. "Man!" Naruto shouted to the empty hallway, "Why the hell did Granny Tsunade give us such a lame mission!" He scrunched his face in boredom and kept walking with his hands resting behind his head. 

He was looking at a weird tapestry when he suddenly had a sneezing fit. When he finally stopped, he noticed a strange green glow. The glow was coming from the eyes of the tiger in the picture in front of him. He leaned closer to get a better look when suddenly they blinked.

"AHHHH!" Naruto screamed, "This place is haunted!"

"Ugh will you shut up! Seriously you're loud enough to _wake_ the dead." The portraight growled back at him. The glow faded as the form of a tiger made of green smoke walked out of the painting. "So," it purred, "This is the boy they put you in eh, Kyuubi?"

At that point, Naruto was shocked into silence. How did this tiger/ghost/thing know about Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox sealed within him? Also it was even talking to it. Not only that but the fox began to answer. **"Is that you Hino**?" Kyuubi called back through Naruto's mouth, **"Save me the trouble, it's bad enough being stuck here without you making it worse." **

"Ooh, touchy aren't we, well anyway, Izumi told me to come get you both. Things are going to start soon. Follow me." With that the tiger began walking down the hall where Naruto was heading.

**Well you heard her, go on brat…**

_What! Kyuubi is that you?_

**No stupid, it's the other spirit sealed in here, of course it's me! Now follow her.**

Naruto started walking after the tiger apparently known as Hino.

_Hey Kyuubi, who is that Hino tiger huh?_

**Ugh, humans…Hinotora is the tiger spirit of green flames. She was once a great protector of the gates separating your world from ours. Well one day a spirit slipped past her into this world and destroyed a few villages for a little fun…Heh, the second and third hokages of that village of yours were the one's who had informed her that I had gotten loose. She was punished after by being sealed to the spirit of a young girl. No wonder she's still mad at me.**

'_Geez, you sound like Sakura and me.'_ Naruto thought to himself, thinking the fox couldn't hear his thoughts.

**Shut up brat and keep walking.**

"Okay, now if you boys are done talking about me, I'll tell you where you have to go."

Hino had stopped walking and sat in front of a set of doors. On the doors was a plaque with the words "Grand Hall" on it. "Alright Kyuubi, I'll tell you this 'cause I don't trust your human's mental capacity, I have to return to Izumi's body. When you go through these doors go straight to the stage, that's where we'll be. Don't let the kid get distracted, that damn Kakashi is already making us late."

With that she phased right through the door and Naruto was alone. 'What did she mean about Kakashi?'** Well brat? Get on with it.** He went through the doors into a very brightly lit room.

* * *

_**The kid is here Izumi**_

_Thank you Hino, so…is it true?_

_**Yes. He's the one that cursed Kyuubi is sealed with.**_

_I bet you got a good laugh at him, didn't you Hino? Well, I'd better call our guest of honor know or else it will be morning by the time he's here._

Izumi opened her eyes as the spirit within her returned with her job done. She turned to Sakura, "Sakura, I believe your friend Naruto as arrived. Please go tell him what's going on before he goes mad." The little pink-haired kunoichi laughed a little at that and went off to find the boy.

After having that taken care of, she turned toward the rest of the room and clapped twice. The sounds echoed throughout the room causing everyone to quiet down. "Ladies and Gentlemen." She said in a voice amplified by her charka, "I'm about to bring the guest of honor here, if you would, please take your places. If my memory is correct, he'll be here in a matter minutes after my song."

'_Minutes, more like seconds…if he still likes, or even remembers, you,'_ Izumi thought to herself. Sakura had returned with a confused looking Naruto by her side. "Hey Izumi-neechan, what do you mean after your song? Why don't we just use the radios we have?"

Izumi looked at Naruto with focused eyes, _'so, this is the child they put the nine tailed fox in, huh. You were right Hino, he needs a lot of training.'_ She smiled at him, "You must be Naruto. Tsunade has told me a lot about you but I bet she hasn't said a word about me. I'm Izumi Hinotora and I'm an old friend of Kakashi's, one thing I've found out about him is he can't resist my singing…actually, no man really can." She laughed a bit at this, "Just watch Naruto, you'll see."

* * *

Kakashi had been walking for a while. There was no sign of any suspicious activity so he had pulled out his newest copy of _"Come Come Paradise!"_ and strolled at a bored pace down the dark corridor. Suddenly he sneezed, echoing throughout the hall. _'Heh…someone must be talking about me,' _he thought with a grin. At that moment, Kakashi stopped. He strained his ear to try and catch a sound he thought he had heard…almost like someone…singing… 

_-On the wind,_

_-Cross the sea…_

'_Ah-ha! So someone was singing' _Kakashi thought to himself.

_-Hear this song_

_-and remember,_

_-soon you'll be, _

_-home with me_

_-once upon a December_

Kakashi's eyes grew wide. He knew that song from a long time ago. He had put away his book and continued to listen, hoping it wasn't just his mind playing tricks on him. _'Is she still here?' _Kakashi asked himself. He knew he recognized this place but didn't think she would still be here.

_-dancing bears,_

_-painted wings,_

_-things I almost remember,_

_-and a song,_

_-someone sings,_

_-once upon a December…_

Now he _knew_ it wasn't just his mind, she was still here! He started walking faster and faster down the corridor that seemed to have no end. He was trying to follow the voice that had been echoing through his head ever since he had first heard her sing as a genin.

_Flashback_

_Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai were sitting at a table while they waited for their sensei to return from doing business with the innkeeper. Asuma fell asleep still chewing on his toothpick, Kurenai was trying to make the little flower on the table bud and bloom another flower, Kakashi just looked around the room, bored._

_He was about to follow Asuma's lead when a girl, about his age, came to the table with some drinks and a few sweet dumplings. "Hi, I'm Izumi, I noticed your sensei talking to my boss and decided to get you guys something to eat. Yamada-san brought out some sake so you guys will be here for a while." She left the tray at the table and went to go clean the other empty tables again._

_Kurenai gave up on the flower and took some of the tea, "This smells really good, I wonder what she put in it." Kakashi wasn't listening, he was busy staring at the girl. Feeling she was being watched, she looked up at the table, smiled and waved to Kakashi. Asuma decided to wake up at the exact moment Kakashi waved back and he whistled. "Wow Kakashi, I'm asleep for five minutes and you already land a babe…ooh, dumplings!" _

"_Izumi! Why don't you go on stage and entertain our guests from Konoha!" a fat man with small eyes yelled from his office to the girl, "sing that song, you know the one with the bears and December!" Kakashi sighed, he was obviously drunk and he felt sorry for the girl, Izumi._

_Nonetheless, she walked up to the big stage and started to sing. Everything melted away. All Kakashi wanted to do was hear her song…_

_end flashback_

The song was getting louder and clearer as Kakashi started to run down the corridor.

_-someone holds me safe and warm_

_-horses prance through a silver storm_

_-figures dancing gracefully_

_-across my memory_

His heart pounded as every word, every note dove deep into his mind. This was even more torture than when he was caught in Itatchi Uchiha's Sharingon spell. Feeling like he was never getting any closer to that enchanting voice. It just kept going, Kakashi hoped that it would never stop until he got there.

_-far away_

_-long ago_

_-glowing dim as an ember_

_-things my heart_

_-used to know_

_-things it yearns to remember_

No, it was ending! But he could finally see a door. It had a plaque with the words "Grand Hall" on it.

_-and a song_

_-someone sings…_

A little closer…

_-once upon a…_

Just a little more…

_-December…_

Bursting through the doors Kakashi called out, "Izumi!"

* * *

**Author's Note (AN):**

**Finally things are getting interesting…and see, I told you I'd make it longer. Tell me what you think and/or any ideas you might have for future flashbacks (wow, there's an oxymoron if I heard one)…**

**Oh! And yes, that song was "Once upon a December" from the movie "Anastasia". Please review.**

**The Dark Jestyr**


	4. Ch4 Surprise waitWHAT!

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Naruto, or any of the other characters. Izumi Hinotora is my character though as well as the tiger spirit within her known as the great Hinotora. Ex-keeper of the gateway between spirit and mortal realms. **

**Sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter…I had hit a bit of a block in the middle of writing it. Besides, the story must go on…and I wanted it to be just as good as my readers expect it to be. **

**Speaking of readers:**

**Sakurahatakekakashi'sgrl: I'm glad you enjoyed the song I put into the last chapter. I was a little worried about that.**

**Damian (anon.): Same goes for you with the flashbacks…(See, I told you guys there's a reason for the title)**

**So anyway, thanks for the reviews, sorry for the delay and hope you like the story. Onto the next chapter! Please read and review.**

**The Dark Jestyr

* * *

**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­****Festival of Forgotten Memories**

Ch4 Surprise!...wait…WHAT!

As the ghostly sound of the song ended, Kakashi burst through the double doors into the dark hall calling the name of the siren.

"Izumi!"

From behind the closed curtain of the stage in front of him, a very beautiful kunoichi smiled to herself, _'works every time.' _She turned to the lady hokage to her right and nodded giving the signal that he was definitely here. Tsunade smiled giving the signal to the shinobi at the main control box.

Suddenly the lights came on in a brilliant flash as the curtain pulled open showing what looked like everyone from Konoha waiting to greet the guest of the night. "SURPRISE!" they shouted in unison.

Looking up at the top of the stairway, Izumi could see Kakashi still in the stance he was since he burst through the door. His uncovered eye wide and a deep red flush was creeping up from below the mask. She watched as he slowly and shakily tried to move his body into a more natural pose. After that being accomplished, still blushing, he did his short salute wave like nothing happened, "Yo," was all he said.

Izumi let out a sigh with the smile still on her lips, '_same old Kakashi,' _she thought to herself…

_flashback_

_Izumi took a little bow as she finished her song. Looking up she couldn't help but smile as the boy with messy silver hair continued to stare at her. Cocking her head to one side, Izumi waves to him._

_As if coming out of a trance, he jumps slightly turning back around to face his companions. Seeing this made her smile even more. Coming down from the stage, Izumi made her way towards the table. _

"_Wow, that was amazing!" cried the boy with a dumpling stick hanging out of his mouth._

"_You have an incredible voice," commented the girl who was playing with the flower earlier._

_Izumi bowed in thanks. "Is it alright if I sit with you guys?" she asked turning to the silver haired boy who was sitting next to the open seat of the booth. He remained silent but slid over to allow her to sit down. "Thank you. So you all are ninja from the village, right, what are your names and what brings you to the Ishibara inn?"_

_The boy with the stick spoke up first. "Yep! I'm Asuma, this here is Kurenai," then with a big, mischievous grin pointed to the silver haired boy, "and that's Kakashi, your new biggest fa…OW!"_

_Izumi giggled to herself as she felt Kakashi's leg brush hers after giving Asuma a hard kick to the shin. From where she was she was able to see a faint blush creep up from below his mask to his still closed eyes._

_End flashback_

That was the first time Izumi had ever met Kakashi and it was certainly not the last. She watched as he was swept away into the crowd by a loud man in a very revealing green full body suit that looked like nylon to her. Everyone was taking their turn wishing him a happy birthday. She could tell that he was scanning the crowd for her even if it wasn't with his eye he was still listening for any sign of her. She disappeared behind the curtain with a slight sigh, _'This is going to be a long month, isn't it Hino?'_

_**Isn't it always when the hokages put your name and festival in the same sentence?**_

_I guess you're right, as always…_

Izumi went off to help put the finishing touches on the cake and make sure everything else was ready. Also to find a glass or two of one of her strongest wines. She was going to need it to get through tonight.

* * *

Kakashi allowed himself to be pulled every which way as he listened for the slightest clue of his mysterious singer. To him, the room was literally spinning ever since Gai had clapped his hand on his shoulder and drove him about the room. He had received birthday wishes and congratulations from too many people to keep count, some of them he didn't even remember meeting.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kakashi got the wind knocked out of him as Asuma clapped him on the back pulling him to his side. "So Kakashi, I see you still have that thing for Izumi, huh?"

"Now what makes you say that, Asuma?"

"Maybe the fact that you practically ran into the room screaming her name, or maybe the fact that you're still blushing a little as we mention her name." It was Kurenai's turn to harass him. She came up to Kakashi handing him one of the two glasses of sake she was carrying and pecked him on the cheek. "Happy Birthday Kakashi," she said with a smile completely ignoring the complaints coming from Asuma about not getting some sake.

Things were starting to die down as he finally caught up with Naruto and Sakura. "Hey! Kakashi-sensei! I didn't know it was your birthday today," said Naruto looking put out about being left out of the loop, again.

"Yep, just how Sakura found out I still don't know."

The pink haired kunoichi giggled a little now that she was found out. "Lady Tsunade told me. She gave me the mission to get you here."

"Well mission accomplished I suppose," Kakashi said with a grin, "just watch out when your birthday comes along." He left it at that to allow Sakura's imagination run away with all the possibilities of what he could and probably would do.

Kakashi looked up just in time to see someone walk up to center stage. His eye was glued to her as he recognized every detail that was Izumi. She cleared her throat and announced to the room.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please."

"_That's not all you can have sexy!"_ a bold, obviously drunk, shinobi yelled from the crowd.

She took a deep breath and continued. "Thank you all for coming to this special occasion here at the Ishibara inn. I'd also like to give a round of applause for your hokage who put this all together." There was a roar of clapping as the appreciation was given.

"I would also like to say to one Kakashi Hatake I wish him a very happy birthday…"

'_That's not all I'd wish for Izumi,'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

"Feel free to the food a drinks and for those who will probably need it, I have a few rooms available for those too drunk to walk in a straight line let alone go back home. Please act responsibly and without further adieu, your lady hokage."

More applause echoed through the hall as Tsunade walked next to Izumi. Her voice charged with charka, she began to speak. "Let's her it for my friend Izumi here for letting us use her inn for this party, especially after the fact she doesn't usually have company,"

Tsunade swayed a little as it was apparent that she had already taken up Izumi's offer to the drinks. Even so, she continued with her announcement. "Okay, okay, now before we get to the rest of the party and Kakashi's night, I have something I need to tell you. As you know, missions have been canceled for a total of at least two weeks. What you don't know is that there is a reason. Most of you may remember when a long time ago, the Third Hokage would have a certain festival every December. Well, I'm bringing it back starting this year, it's called the Festival of Forgotten Memories and I'm planning on holding it here at the Ishibara inn.

There was an excited buzz going around the room as those who remembered it where already getting anxious for the upcoming event. Kakashi smiled as he heard Izumi's shocked "WHAT!" even over the noise of the people around him. Apparently Tsunade had forgotten to tell her about that little detail.

"Hey, Kakashi sensei," Naruto piped up so he could hear, "What is this festival?"

A few of his fellow genins who happened to be around at that moment all inched closer to hear what the Jounin had to say about it, being too young to remember such an event. "Hmm…well, the festival is a celebration that the Third held in order for everyone to remember good time they had in the past before the new year. There was usually dancing and singing and other entertainment but nothing could compare to the special event Izumi always provided. You guys heard her sing, she's also an excellent dancer, but the biggest draw for the festival was what she did with the springs around the inn."

"And I think that's enough for them to get excited for the festival Kakashi." Out of nowhere, Izumi had walked over, cutting his story short. "It's one thing to tell them, entirely another for them to see it for themselves for the first time."

Kakashi took in the vision of the woman before him. Asuma and Kurenai were right, he still had something for her, and bad.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Here we are. The fourth chapter and finally the idea of the festival is in the air. All the Genins are still wondering what the older shinobi are so excited about but I'm sure we all will be excited as well. **

**Thanks for the reviews, hope to hear more from you guys. I'll try to get the next one done as soon as possible.**

**The Dark Jestyr**


	5. Ch5 A Very Long Night

**Disclaimer:**

**I hate doing these, they're so troublesome. No body reads them anyway, but we as the authors continue to fulfill these unwanted disclaimers nonetheless. Well anyway, one with the usual.**

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the series, be it anime or manga. I do own the rights of Izumi Hinotora from my story though. Also, please review! I received 313 hits, a new record! But I still have only 5 reviews…total.**

**Give me ideas on what you might want to read in future chapters or for future stories. I'd love to hear from you guys. I don't care if you like it and just want to tell me so…or be a complete Simon Cowel and dis everything about my work…just give me something.**

…_**Sigh…**_

**Oh! Almost forgot. Today I went in to do an assessment test for college. Cross your fingers I did well.**

**Thank you and that is all, you may now return to your lives and the story which is brought to you by the makers of random crap like that rant. Enjoy.**

**-The Dark Jestyr

* * *

**

**Festival of Forgotten Memories**

Ch5 A Very Long Night

Naruto scrunched his face in annoyance. After that Izumi person showed up, Kakashi went all quiet hanging on her every word as she started talking to Sakura. Naruto looked around and noticed the others had disappeared back into the party. Everyone seemed to be busy enjoying themselves. Even his perverted teacher was having fun up on stage singing a song with Granny Tsunade, both obviously drunk.

Annoyed and lonely, Naruto decided to go outside into one of the many gardens. As he reached the door, he was completely oblivious to the pair of smoky pearl eyes watching him leave.

Everything was completely white outside. It was snowing softly outside and the pale moon was in clear sight. He sat down on one of the benches beside the hot spring. Naruto was a little surprised to see that even the waterfall was giving of steam, causing a nice warm atmosphere where he sat.

"Hey, Kyuubi?" Naruto said out loud hoping the fox would answer.

'**What is it brat?' **the fox snapped with a growl using Naruto's mouth again.

"What's with the brat thing, huh? I'm just trying to ask you something."

'**You know, you would be snapping too if you were sealed in someone else's body…so, what is it?'**

"I…I was just curious, do you know what the Festival of Forgotten Memories is?"

The fox spirit paused for a moment before he began speaking. **'The Festival of Forgotten Memories, huh? I remember that one, that third hokage of yours started it during the time when the countries were at war with each other. It was to allow the people of both the Konoha and Suna to come together and remember the good moments of the previous year. To help ease the pain and worry left by the wars just before the new year.**

"How come some of us don't remember hearing something about that?"

'**Probably because the Third stooped it when he was busy chasing me.'** Kyuubi replied with a smirk.

"Oh…Hey Kyuubi? What happens during the festival?"

'**Mostly singing, and dancing, a few competitions for big prizes, food, and the mirrors of memories. The mirrors were a new thing added when Izumi discovered her power. That was the main draw that people came to see, even other enemy countries would sneak in just to see it.'**

"So do you think that's what Kakashi-sensei was talking abou…"

'**Shut it brat…We're not alone…'

* * *

**

Hinata looked around the room as she stood still at her father's side. She let out a small sigh as she went to inspect her silver and white winter kimono. Her father, Hiashi, always had her dress in things like this when they went to any major gathering together. He had always told her it was important to make an impression since she was the heir to the Hyuuga name.

Looking back up again, she noticed a certain spiky blonde head she recognized heading off toward the garden. Silently, Hinata slipped away from her father who was too busy showing off Neji to notice her. This was one time she was glad she was invisible. She hurried off through the crowd to where she last saw Naruto go.

Once outside, the noise from the party started to fade away. The gardens were always a peaceful place here. Beautiful too, the fresh snow had covered everything in white from the trees to the statues to the pathways. Everything that is, except for the springs. _'Miss Hinotora is the best when it comes to making magical gardens.' _Hinata thought to herself in awe.

Deciding that Naruto wasn't here, Hinata headed off toward her favorite spot by the waterfall. Suddenly she stopped, someone was over there already. As she crept a little closer she realized it was none other than Naruto, sitting in her favorite spot! Quickly she hid behind a nearby tree. Hinata could feel her heart beating so fast, she could barely breathe. She peeked around the tree and just watched as he sat there alone.

'_He seems to be talking to himself.'_ Hinata thought to herself seeing that no one else was around. She hid again when he jumped and looked around as if he new he wasn't alone. Taking a deep breath, feeling that she was caught, she slowly came out from behind the tree.

"He…hello Naruto-kun," she almost whispered.

"Oh, it's you Hinata," he said with letting out his breath, "What are you doing out here, aren't you cold?"

Hinata blushed slightly at his concern for her. She shook her head, "not too much, I just came outside because it was loud in there," she lied, "What are you doing out here Naruto-kun?"

"No reason, hey Hinata, you want to sit down? It's warm over here." Naruto offered sliding over to give her room. Hinata's blush deepened as she nodded and sat next to him. She couldn't help smiling to herself for her good fortune. Now she was positive this was her favorite spot. Turning her head Hinata saw that he was staring at the water, deep in thought.

"Um…Naruto-kun? What are you thinking about?

She giggled a little when he jumped at her sudden question knocking him from his thoughts. "Oh, nothing really." They just sat there like that for a while until Naruto spoke up again.

"Actually Hinata?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Do…do you know anything about the festival Granny Tsunade was talking about earlier?"

Hinata didn't expect him to ask her something like that. She thought for a moment, "Yes, but only what my mother told me." Naruto's eyes lit up a little as he turned to face Hinata. She blushed again.

"Do you know what the Mirrors of Memories are?"

"You mean the event Miss Hinotora does for the festival, Naruto?"

"Yeah," he leaned in eagerly, hoping Hinata would actually tell him. Hinata started to get nervous again like she always did when she was around Naruto. But after taking a deep breath, she slowly began to tell him what she knew.

Hinata was amazed. They had been sitting there for what seemed like hours and Naruto was hanging on her every word. She told him how during the end of the month long festival, Miss Hinotora would mix up something special and add it to the springs around the inn. Then during the last night, everyone would come and wait as she got everything ready. She would then walk out on the water to the middle of the biggest spring and start her jutsu.

Hinata stood up to show Naruto what would happen next as her mother used to do for her. She started dancing around showing him that instead of hand signs, she used her entire body to make the jutsu work. Dancing around in the middle of the spring, steam would start to flow from where she stood hiding her from view. Those who were watching, it was said, that they should be able to see their own memories right there in the mist and steam, right in front of their eyes and for everyone to see.

"And sometimes, she would get special requests from the feudal lords and the noble families and she would do another kind of jutsu for them. Different from the mist, she would stand at the edge with the one's requesting it and hold a handful of water. Then she would throw it into the air over the spring and her chakra would hold it together making it into the form of a mirror showing their most special memory. Some people have even proposed using the mirrors."

Naruto was staring at her wide eyed when she finished. She couldn't even believe that she had just been talking so much to Naruto. Not only that but also the fact that he was listening. Looking up, she suddenly gasped. "Oh my gosh! Naruto, we've been out here the entire night!" She was right, the sun was just peeking over the trees and everything was bright and warm.

Hinata was getting anxious now, she remembered what her father had said before. They weren't going to stay at the party for too long, just long enough to make an appearance and wish Kakashi a happy birthday. Now it was morning and she was sure that her father would be angry with her. Not to mention gone.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Naruto-kun, we've been talking the entire night!"

From her hiding place, Izumi laughed a little to herself as she watched the little Hyuuga heiress begin to panic. **_She reminds me a lot of you when you were that age, Izumi. _**Hinotora spoke up in her mind.

"She does, doesn't she? Except for the being really shy," Izumi mused to the tiger, "What do you think, Hino? Should I take Hiashi up on his request?"

_Just two hours before_

_Having finished her conversation with Tsunade's apprentice, and losing Kakashi in the crowd, Izumi was finally sitting down at her table with a bottle of wine._

"_Once again your party appears to have been a success Lady Hinotora."_

_Without looking up, "Hiashi Hyuuga. Tell me, do you make habit out of trying to sneak up on unsuspecting women or do you just enjoy failing to surprise me?"_

"_You never change, do you?"_

"_Not if I can help it. What do you want Hiashi?"_

_The head of the Hyuuga family sat down across from Izumi as she poured him some wine into a second glass. Sighing, he accepted the glass and closed his eyes in deep thought over what he was about to say._

"_As you probably already know, Neji, my nephew, is the prodigy of the entire clan." Hiashi started coolly, "Likewise, my daughter, Hinata, is…not one of the most skilled kunoichi of the village." _

_Izumi nodded. The Hyuuga clan was very well known throughout the village as well in other parts of the country. Not only did she know the Hyuuga family through their impressive reputation, but also from the fact that they had come to her in for years in order to find peace and relaxation. _

"_Well," Hiashi continued, "I have taken it upon myself to personally train Neji in memory to his father. Everything has been going increasingly well…except that with training Neji and my other duties to the clan, I no longer have the time to train Hinata. With Kurenai on missions, she has no one to help her get stronger."_

"_And what do you suppose, has this have to do with me, Hiashi?"_

_Hiashi took a deep breath and looked into the eyes of the very powerful woman sitting in front of him. Izumi could see through the otherwise emotionless eyes, seeing them glow with both desperation and hope._

"_Izumi, we have known each other for a long time…and, Hinata has become quite taken with you…"_

"_Get to the point." Izumi interrupted him, looking over her glass._

_Hiashi suddenly rose from the table, got down on his knees in front of Izumi, taking her hands in his own. "Please, for me, for Hinata…Please take my daughter for your apprentice."_

_Present_

Izumi watched as the two in the clearing started going back inside. **_Taking on the girl is completely up to you, but please, tell me. Why are you even thinking of taking on that damned Kyuubi's brat as well? _**

"Because, Hino, of the fact that the fox is _within_ him. Besides, I'm not taking him as my apprentice. I'm just going to train him a little."

_**But, wait a minute. Isn't he already training with Juraiya?**_

"It's Juraiya."

_**Good point.**_

Having settled that argument, Izumi went back inside to check on the damage.

* * *

**Author's Note (AN):**

**There it is, Ch 5. Sorry it took so long, I would have put a rush on it had I any more reviews. I'm losing morale here. I'm starting to feel as if you guys don't really like the story. Maybe I'm wrong. Well anyway, tell me what you think.**

**The Dark Jestyr**


	6. Ch6 Sake, Tears, and Hot Chocolate

**Disclaimer:**

**Sorry about the extended delay of the story. What with starting college and holidays and whatnot, I've become extremely busy. Not to mention the fact that I haven't had the inspiration, nor much of the heart to continue the story further. Now I think that will change because I see people are still reading my story even if they aren't reviewing. Also, wow…The story has 999 hits! That's amazing. I'm glad to see people like the story enough to continue reading. Thank you all for reading and I am glad if you like it. I especially want to give thanks to PimpTroyce. **

**PimpTroyce: Thanks a lot. I appreciate what you said about my writing. You have given me a new perspective to think about and I feel reenergized to continue the story. Even if no one else reviews. The Story shall continue!!!**

**Well anyway, back to business, I do not on Naruto or the characters of Naruto. I do, however, own creation of the characters Izumi and Hino in my story and stories to come. And once again I apologize for the delay. Please enjoy more of The Festival of Forgotten Memories.**

**The Dark Jestyr

* * *

**

**Festival of Forgotten Memories**

**Ch 6: **

Sake, Tears, and Hot Chocolate

"Ah Kakashi, my greatest rival, it is time for me to finally beat you at yet another challenge!"

Kakashi gave a sigh as nylon-bodysuit clad Gai started to challenge him once again. He just didn't see how he could keep challenging him when Gai hadn't even won one in the past two months. That didn't seem to matter as he continued to announce that if he lost he would repaint Kakashi's apartment with nothing but his teeth. Gai always seemed to make things worse for himself. _'Oh well, it does need a new coat' _the Copy-nin thought to himself.

"Alright Gai, what is the challenge this time?"

"Ah-ha! I am so clever, I am sure to win this time! The challenge is to drink the most shots of Izumi's strongest sake!"

Kakashi just stood there, dumbfounded as half of the people around them gasped at the challenge. It was a known fact that it was foolish to start a drinking competition with sake in the first place, but it was an entirely different story with Izumi's sakes. She had a special technique, known only to her, in the production of the drink. It more than tripled the effects of the strongest sake bombers in Konoha, and that was just a small shot.

Gai smirked at the reaction, "Not backing down are you Kakashi?"

"I knew you were crazy, but not that much Gai. I'll take your challenge, and I'll choose the color this time," Kakashi slowly replied, "My wall still have a pink tint since the last time you said you'd paint the apartment with your feet."

* * *

Hinata sat at the table in despair. She couldn't find her family anywhere and didn't recognize anyone still sober at the party. Naruto sat next to her with a worried look on his face. She was grateful for his company and his help since they came back inside. He had used his kage bushin no justu (shadow clone justsu) to search everywhere for they faintest hint of the Hyuuga clan. When they came back empty-handed, Hinata was afraid she would cry in front of Naruto out of frustration.

They left her at the inn. Did they even notice that she was missing? Hinata felt so alone and felt even worse for having Naruto following after her.

"Now why does my little Hina-doll look close to tears, when she's at such a great party?"

Hinata looked up at the only person who called her that. Miss Hinotora sat down in the seat across from them with three steaming mugs of her favorite mint hot chocolate.

"Oh Izu-chan, my family left me here all alone and I don't think I can get back to the mansion from here." Hinata finally allowed her tears to fall.

"Of course you wouldn't be able to get home now that my traps are back in operation, and definitely not in that thin kimono, you'd freeze. Also, what do you mean alone?" Izumi asked with a wink, "Looks like you have Naruto here as your personal escort."

At the sound of his name, Naruto looked up and gave her a very chocolaty smile, causing Hinata to giggle and blush. "Don't worry about a thing my little Hina-doll, I'll take both you and Naruto back to Konaha."

Hinata lit up in an instant at the news, "Thank Izu-chan and I am sorry for the trouble."

"It's never any trouble for you Hina-doll. Besides, I've got to take these two idiots home too." She pointed over to the unconscious figures of Gai and Kakashi slumped over on the table next to them. "Can you believe that they decided to have a contest with my strongest sake? Of course Tsunade joined in and beat them both. Haha, drinking is the only thing that woman could ever win at."

"Well anyway, you guys can meet me out in the front courtyard after you've finished your drinks. Then I'll take you back." And she walked off dragging the two ninjas behind her.

"See Hinata, things are looking up," said Naruto with that same chocolate mustache and toothy grin. Hinata just smiled and nodded as she began to thank every kami she knew of and hoped her father wouldn't be too angry at her when she got home.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**There it is. Sorry it's so short, but I just got a spark of inspiration that I'm saving for the next chapter. Also, again I'm sooo sorry it took so long and I promise to try and get the next chapter up by the second week of 2007. Have a Happy New Year!**

**The Dark Jestyr**


	7. Ch7 What a Drag

**Disclaimer:**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!**

**Hey everybody, how did your new years go? I told you I'd try to get the next chapter done by the second week, and look, I'm ahead of schedule. Nothing much to talk about here except…WE'RE AT 1263 HITS ALREADY!!! **

**Anywho, back to the stupid, boring, don't-want-to-but-got-to disclaimer stuff. (If you hadn't noticed already, I'm in a weird mood…so this is the effect champagne has on me ) I do not own Naruto or any of the characters of the series or manga…But Kakashi can own me , hahaha…I am the all powerful creator of Izumi and Hino…and there's nothin' you can do about it (okay, no more mimosas for me before bed)**

**Now before I say anything else that is incredibly stupid and I'll end up regretting, I hope you enjoy. Please R&R. Thank you and have a Happy New Year!!!**

**-The Dark Jestyr

* * *

**

**Festival of Forgotten Memories**

**Ch 7 **

What a Drag

"Come on Chouji, what did you want me to come out here for? It's freezing."

"I just wanted to talk that's all. You know Shikamaru, I'm kinda surprised you showed up tonight."

"It was my mom's idea, what a drag, she wanted us all to come." He said with a sigh, watching his breath form their own clouds, "Also, my dad said he needed to talk to that Izumi Hinotora woman about some business."

"Oh yeah, my dad too. Think it has something to do with that festival?" Chouji asked.

"I think so, she was talking to Ino's dad too. Speaking of which, did you talk to her yet?"

"No, she's always busy." Chouji mumbled, kicking at the snow, "Besides, you know she wouldn't. She's crazy about Sasuke, remember?"

"Her and most of the women in Konoha, big deal. He's gone anyway, so why are you worried?"

"I still don't know, I mean she wouldn't want to go out with someone like me. She's always talking about being skinny and I'm…obviously not."

Shikamaru couldn't help but roll his eyes at his best friend. He was trying so hard to find a reason not to ask out a certain blond haired teammate. He honestly couldn't see how girls could do this all the time. It was annoying the hell out of him to watch Chouji doubt himself so much with something so stupid.

"Look Chouji," Shikamaru finally said with a sigh, "I'm not telling you to ask her to be your girlfriend or something. Why don't you just ask her to that festival thing?"

They stood there in silence as Chouji thought the suggestion over. He could have almost sworn he was mentally going over all the ways she would say no.

"I still don't know, Shikamaru. You think she'd say yes?"

"Probably, and so what if she says no. You can still go without having to worry about if you're impressing her or not.

"Yeah, you're right. What about you?" Chouji asked with a sly grin, "Aren't you going to ask that Suna girl from the chuunin exams? You know, the blond one?"

"There were a lot of girls there."

Shikamaru knew exactly who Chouji was talking about. That troublesome girl with the giant fan that he couldn't get out of his mind since his fight with Tayuya of the sound. Sister of the new kazekage, Temari of Suna.

"Oh come on Shikamaru, we both know you can't play dumb with me. Man, you're blushing already and probably horny, and I didn't even say her name yet."

"She's going to probably be busy anyway taking care of things with the kazekage."

"They're most likely going to come to the festival anyway. How about this, I'll ask Ino when you ask Temari, deal?"

Shikamaru gave a cold stare to the smiling face of his friend as he realized that he was trapped. He mused to himself for a moment. Chances were really good that Suna was going to be invited to the festival as well. Not to mention this could be the only time Chouji would have the chance, or the courage, to ask Ino out. Or for Ino to see just how great a guy Chouji was. Finally, he gave in.

"Alright, it's a deal. I'll ask Temari and you ask Ino. Can we go inside now, it's freezing."

* * *

Naruto gave a big yawn and stretched his arms as both him and Hinata made their way to the front of the inn. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so relaxed. He looked over at his Hinata and noticed that she looked even more nervous than usual. It made him tense up a little.

"What's up Hinata?" He asked her.

She jumped a little, blushed and then replied with a little smile, "It's nothing Na…naruto-kun, I…I'm just a little tired, that's all."

Naruto didn't feel like that was all, but he didn't ask her anymore. They reached the lobby where he was last before surprising Kakashi at the party. Everything seemed a little brighter and the door was left open. As they got closer to the door, Izumi came in.

"Ah, my little Hina-doll and Naruto, I see you guys are ready to go? It'll take a little more time before we leave so you both can stay in here where it's warm, okay?" she said with a smile. Naruto still couldn't figure out what it was about that smile. It gave him a weird feeling, like the chills, but at the same time it made him feel really good.

She left through the door again, this time closing it to keep in the warm. Hinata sat down in one of the comfy looking chairs over by the fireplace while Naruto went to the bench on the other side of the room. He saw that Hinata wasn't paying attention to him so he decided to practice talking to Kyuubi again, and maybe get some more questions answered.

_Hey Kyuubi, are you there?_

**No, I went out for a stroll.**

_Haha, very funny. Why do you have to be like that?_

**How about this, I'll be nicer when you stop asking obviously stupid questions. I mean come on, where else am I going to go?**

_Fine, I was just trying to get your attention. So, what can you tell me about…?_

**That weird feeling you just got?**

_Yeah, how did you know?_

…**We share the same body…**

_Oh yeah, sorry._

**That's normal when it comes to Izumi or Hinotora. Since they're both very powerful on their own, but combined their power floods through Izumi's body and is too much for her as the vessel to contain.**

_Is that what we feel like to other people?_

**No, you're still too weak and the seal is still intact. The seal containing Hino was broken a long time ago, giving her freedom to leave and roam throughout Izumi's body. **

_Okay._

**To put it in a way even you can understand, because Hino is free in Izumi's body, their chakra leaks when they're together.**

_Oh, I get it now. Kind of like a sponge with too much water._

**More like a dam holding water. It can hold only so much but it also has to let out some water continuously or else the dam will break. If Izumi didn't let out some of her chakra, she could probably die from all the chakra pressure. That's what you felt.**

_Okay, but what about her? Do you think we can trust her?_

**Since when has it been "we"?**

_Since you started talking to me without talking about eating me._

**So this afternoon?**

_Just answer me._

The fox was quiet for a while. Naruto took the time to look over at Hinata and saw that she had fallen asleep. She looked peaceful, unlike before when she looked tense and nervous. The top part of her kimono came a little loose, exposing a small area of her pale cleavage. He never noticed it before, but she had a nice looking body from what Naruto saw through her thin winter kimono.

**Nice choice.**

_What?!_

**Small, nice shape, big breasts, timid. Nice choice in a possible mate, not like that noisy, pink haired girl you've been watching.**

_Shut up! I wasn't thinking like that, not about Hinata._

**Yeah, sure, and I guess the reason you're so hard is because it's cold. Your thoughts show like a premier movie in here, boy. You really need to learn to watch what you think. Ooh, that one was extremely naughty.**

_SHUT UP!!!!!_

**Fine, just watch out when you two are alone and I'm not there to be the sensible one, hahaha.**

Naruto grumbled to himself angrily. That damned fox seemed to know exactly how to piss him off. So much for a good feeling, right now, he just wanted to get home and go to bed and forget about his little episode with his inner demon. To make matters worse, he still had an erection and couldn't do anything about because just then, Izumi came back in saying that their ride was ready.

'_Stupid Kyuubi,'_ Naruto thought, half to himself, half to the damned fox who he could still hear laughing at him.

* * *

Hinata woke up right when she felt the cold wind from outside when Izumi came in.

"Sorry to wake you Hina-doll, but it's time to get you two home" Izumi said, still smiling down at her. She looked around and noticed Naruto with a very frustrated look on his face. She also couldn't help notice his pants wee a little tight as he got up from his bench. Hinata blushed furiously as she caught herself, and then even more when she noticed her kimono was starting to open.

'_Oh, what if Naruto-kun noticed?!' _she thought to herself, a little panicked, _'but, what if he did notice?'_

She kept wondering to herself when Naruto came back in and snapped her from her thoughts. "Oi, Hinata? Are you coming or not?"

She nodded and followed him back outside where she began shivering instantly from the cold. They continued to the massive gate where Izumi was waiting beside a two-horsed sleigh. Hinata gasped at the thought of going home in a sleigh with Naruto. It was almost too much for her. But then it was instantly ruined when she saw the sight of the two passed out senseis from before, asleep in the bed of the sleigh.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a ride with these two drunken idiots here. They have to go back to Konoha, too."

Hinata shook her head as both she and Naruto climbed in the back. The sleigh was big enough for the four of them but it was narrow, as Hinata discovered pressed to Naruto's warm side. She started to blush again when out of nowhere, a large blanket got draped over them.

Izumi popped around the side she was on, "Sorry, but I've only got one more blanket here, I had four, but Gai had to puke all over one of them on his way into the sleigh. Besides," she said with a wink, "There's no better way to keep warm then by sharing body heat and a blanket."

This time, both Hinata and Naruto shared an identical shade of blush as Izumi went to the front of the sleigh and drove the horses through the forest back to Konoha.

* * *

**Author's note: **

**See, I told you I'd make it longer. Also, sorry for the rant at the top. I wrote that on the night of New Years when I couldn't sleep and found out about the magic of the mimosa . **

**It looks like things are starting to heat up for the characters. Beware, future lemons ahead (that should have been BEWARE future attempts at a lemon ahead, lol.) Well I'll try to get the next chapter up quickly, unfortunately I have nothing but time and finally inspiration is hitting me…and it's starting to hurt…**

**Oh well, Happy New Year everybody!!**

**The Dark Jestyr**


	8. Ch8 Dream Come True? Pt1

**Disclaimer:**

**Hey everyone. Well, I'm on my way to getting more of these chapters in to you guys. Luckily inspiration has hit my and is in full swing for now. I'm just hoping it lasts. Also, I've just got to say I'm in awed by all the hits I gotten since uploading the last chapter. It's reached 1,506 since the last time I checked.**

**Another thing, how'd did you guys like how I'm adding the others in as well. You know the ShiamaruXTemari and InoXChouji thing? Don't worry, it's going to lead to something…or things. Plus, they're not the only ones I'm going to write about. Just a little hint for the future. Oh, and sorry, no lemon in this chapter but it will come sooner than you think --.**

**Back to business, I don't own any of the characters of Naruto. I do own the creation of Izumi and Hino. And yada yada yada. Enjoy the story and please R&R, thanks.**

**The Dark Jestyr

* * *

**

**Festival of Forgotten Memories**

**Ch8**

Dream Come True?...Part1

By the time they reached the gates of Konoha, Hinata was fast asleep against Naruto. He was even dosing a little, himself. Izumi smiled, she was happy to see that, even in sleep, Hinata was in a state of comfortable bliss. It was actually a cute sight. That is until the quiet moment was shattered by the snores of the idiots' right behind her. She let out a sigh and started up the horses again through the streets of Konoha.

She slowed down slightly as they passed the academy and stopped again completely as she reached the training ground.

_flashback_

_Izumi walked up the road with her arms full of supplies for the inn. Izumi didn't know why, but her boss had her doing more and more errands lately. Actually, the extra errands started shortly after those Konoha genin and their leader came to the inn. It was weird but she didn't complain. It was work._

_As she walked, she heard people training in the field. She had a little time before she was expected back, so she went over to the training grounds to watch the ninja fight. She was surprised to see the silver-haired genin burst out of the bushes next to wear she sat to watch. He froze instantly._

_Seconds later, the girl she remembered as Kurenai ran into him tackling him to the ground. "Ha, Kakashi, I finally caught you!"_

_Kakashi got back up from the ground covered in dirt and with a deep blush rising from the mask covering the lower part of his face. Izumi giggled a bit and the blush went deeper._

_Kurenai turned and noticed Izumi, grabbed her arm and dragged her to meet her sensei. He was actually a kind man with spiky, bright blond hair. He allowed her to sit and watch as his students went back to their training. She noticed Kakashi kept failing at whatever he did that day and ended up having to sit out with Izumi to keep from messing up his teammates._

"_I liked your song."_

"_What?"_

"_That song you sang when we saw you at the inn. It was…nice."_

_He started to blush again as he turned away. Izumi chuckled quietly to herself and moved over closer to the silver-haired boy. He tensed up as she settled next to him._

"_Thanks, I don't get too many compliments on my songs. Nobody really cares that much for a singing orphan."_

_He turned towards Izumi when he heard that and Izumi simply smiled. "Thanks again. I had a good time watching you train."_

"_You're leaving already?"_

"_I've got to get back to the inn, my boss is waiting for me."_

_He looked away, slightly. Izumi smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed deeply as his eyes grew wide. She laughed at this. "I hope to see you again soon, I haven't had so much fun in a long time." She got up, grinned, and went off towards the road waving to the others. Looking back she saw the silver-haired boy still on the ground with the same look on his face._

_end flashback_

She smiled as she watched the sleeping silver-haired boy, now a man, at the bottom of the sleigh. It was short, for she remembered how after she got back to the inn, her boss, took her into a large, dark room where she had the spirit, Hinotora, sealed within her that very day. After that, everything seemed to loose its shine as everyone saw a monster when they looked at her. She was filled with pain day to day and didn't see the silver-haired boy for many years after that.

_**You're thinking about when I was sealed, aren't you?**_

Izumi brushed away a tear as she started up the horses once again. _'A lot of things changed when I met you, Hino.'_

_**Like you had much of a choice. I still can't believe that ass of a man volunteered you so willingly just because you were an orphan under his employment. I'm glad he's dead.**_

_Hino, you know you shouldn't talk like that about the dead._

_**You can't honestly sit there and tell me you're not thinking the same thing.**_

_I know. But that's in the past now._

_**I know. So when are you going to tell the girl?**_

_Who, Hinata? I was thinking a little while after the festival has started. Just to give her a bit of a break from training and missions. Besides, look at her, she's asleep, and she looks for peaceful._

_**How do you think Kyuubi's taking it? You know, being used as a pillow?** _

_If I can rely on what you've told me about him, then I'm guessing not easily. But you never know, maybe being sealed in that boy has done some good for him._

_**Oh, I highly doubt that.**_

_Like I said…some._

They continued onward through the quiet streets of Konoha as the rest of the village slept on. Only stopping to wake up the Hyuuga heiress and Naruto in front of the Hyuuga mansion.

"Alright you two, I'll leave you guys here. I'm sure you can find your way home from here, Naruto. Goodnight, Naruto, and to you, my little Hina-doll." And with that, drove off to Gai's apartment.

* * *

They rode through the forest for what seemed like forever. The sun wasn't even up like they thought before. It was dark with only the moon for light. It was nice. The snow started falling lightly again and Naruto was very happy to have that blanket over him, and not just for the cold.

He was still horny and sitting next to Hinata in that narrow sleigh didn't make anything better. He actually got harder when, on their way towards Konoha, Hinata fell asleep on him and her hand accidentally slipped onto his crotch. He was in agony and he couldn't take care of himself.

Finally, they had gotten into Konoha. They stopped twice and Naruto cursed Izumi for it each time. The last time they stopped, it was in front of a huge mansion compound. He never knew it was so big. Izumi got out and told them that she'd leave there and that he could get home on is own from there. When she turned back around, Naruto gave her a scowl that could have melted the ice off of the ground. But he didn't say anything and she drove off.

He walked over to where Hinata, now awake, was shivering over by the gate.

"Hey Hinata, I'm gonna get going, okay?" Naruto saw her nod her head in a way that looked anything but good, "Are you okay? Hinata?"

She turned to him with a look of close to tears, "I can't get back inside. They locked the gate and I can't get in." Naruto could do nothing but watch has she started to cry in the snow. Naruto didn't know what to do and he hated seeing his friends, mostly the girls, upset. He thought for a minute.

He finally thought of an idea when a cold flurry blew past. He watched as Hinata started shaking, just watching through the gate. It was cold but he figured Hinata was even colder in that thin kimono. He walked over and put his jacket on her. Hinata stopped crying and stared at Naruto in shock. He was glad to see her ever appearing blush cover her face. And at least she wasn't crying anymore.

"Come on, let's go get some ramen."

"But Naruto-kun, the ramen shop is closed at this time."

"Don't worry," He said with his goofy grin, "I've got plenty of ramen at my place."

* * *

"Don't worry, I've got plenty ramen at my place."

Hinata couldn't believe what she just heard. She was already in shock when Naruto put his jacket over her. But just now, did he just ask her to come home with him? To his house? She looked at Naruto with his goofy grin and shyly nodded and followed behind.

"Uhh, it's kind of far from here but it shouldn't take that long."

Hinata didn't care about how far it was. She was actually pretty happy about it if it meant that her family couldn't find her so easily in the morning…should anything happen. She blushed furiously at her thought and hid a little in Naruto's coat.

They finally reached the door to his apartment and Hinata could feel her heart beating so fast. She couldn't believe what was happening. Here she was standing in front of Naruto's home, in the middle of the night, in his very own jacket no less, and she was going to spend the rest of the night with him. It felt like she was in a dream and was afraid that as soon as he opened the door, she would wake up and be in her room, not with Naruto. Hinata held her breath as she waited, watching his every move as Naruto fumbled around, trying to find his key and opened the door.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Like I said no lemon yet. Also, this one chapter is probably one of my hardest to write simply because of the fact that I had way too many ideas for this chapter alone. Not only that but I had to make it more than one part. Still don't know how long it will be.**

**I'll try and get part two done as soon as possible and here's a little hint…things may be warming up quite a bit for at least one of these couples. Not saying anything more so you're just going to have to wait and find out. Please review.**

**The Dark Jestyr**


	9. Ch9 Dream Come True? PT2

**Disclaimer:**

**Sorry everybody!!! I know, I've been really bad at getting this updated but I finally got it done. Things have been going crazy lately. I'm swamped with college work not to mention the stuff at home. I promise I will not take as long as I did this time for the next chapter. Please forgive me!!!!**

**Anyway, but to the stupid boring crap…I do not own Naruto nor any of the characters pertaining to the show of Naruto. Izumi is mine as is Hino. **

**Hope you like this one and guess what…IT'S FINALLY THE LEMON!!!! Actually, it's probably more like a lime but then again this _was_ my first attempt at it. Besides there will most likely be more along the way…and a lot more lemony, -.**

**The Dark Jestyr

* * *

**

**Festival of Forgotten Memories**

**Ch9**

Dream Come True?…Part 2

Izumi cursed Gai a thousand times over by the she finally got Kakashi up to his door. After dropping off Naruto and Hinata over at the Hyuuga's mansion, she drove over to Gai's place. Both of her passengers slept the entire way, Kakashi snoring softly, while Gai kept talking loudly in his sleep of his past wagers. One she simply had to remember for later was when Gai had said if he lost to Kakashi, he would ask her out himself and show her the true power of youth…apparently Kakashi won that challenge.

When they finally reached Gai's apartment, he decided it was a good time to just be conscious enough to puke all over Izumi. Not the ground, not the sleigh, not even Kakashi, but all down her front. She left him in a heap, with a large knot on his head, just inside his doorway…

_**Disgusting! I think I can smell it through you skin.**_

'_Oh wow, thanks Hino. That makes me feel a whole lot better to know that the smell is going through my skin. If I wasn't already disgusted to the point of vomiting myself, then that surely did it.'_

_**How many shots did that man take?**_

'_Two, I think,' _Izumi thought as she set Kakashi down in his bed, _'You don't think he'd mind if I took a quick shower, do you?'_

_**I don't care what he thinks just get clean please! Besides, after tonight, I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't dreaming of you doing something worse right now.**_

'_Shut up, Hino. I didn't really want to start thinking about that right now.'_

_**Fine, but you never know. I could, and most likely I am, right.**_

Izumi gave a sigh as the tiger spirit retreated to the farthest part of her mind. She looked over at the sleeping Kakashi. He still had his mask on but she could tell by his face that he was smiling. She pulled the blanket over him so that he wouldn't get cold and went off in search of one of his shirts and a pair of boxers and hurried off to the shower, not being able to take the smell of regurgitated sake and Kami knows what else anymore.

* * *

Naruto flinched as he heard Hinata give a small gasp. He figured it was because he had forgotten to clean up this week. For the first time he was able to notice every piece of clothing left everywhere, spot every place he had left food and empty ramen cups. He watched as his friend walked in staring at what seemed like every detail of the apartment.

"Sorry Hinata."

She looked at him with a confused look on her face, "sorry…about what Naruto-kun?"

"This place isn't really…you know, clean and I felt bad that you had to see it like this."

They stood there for a moment when, suddenly, Hinata started to laugh. I t was Naruto's turn to be confused now. What was she laughing about? He went to close the door then waited for her to finish laughing enough to tell him what was going on. When she finally did stop, she stood up and looked him in the eye with a big smile on her face and simply said, "It's wonderful Naruto-kun. It's so different from the mansion that it's perfect."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh, too. "You know, you're the first person who didn't tell me I needed to clean up more. Here," He said as he pushed a bunch of clothes and stuff off the bed, "You can sit here while I get the ramen."

He disappeared into the kitchen only to come back again, "Oh, I almost forgot. If you want, I've got some clean clothes you can change into. They're probably warmer than your kimono."

He disappeared back into the kitchen just in time to miss Hinata blush so badly, she thought she would burst. **Where did that come from?**

_Where did what come from?_

**Inviting her over for the night I can understand, but now you're already having her wear your clothes? Moving a little fast aren't you, runt?**

_What?!? It's not like that, s…she looked cold so I thought she'd want to wear something warmer. Besides it would be kinda hard to sleep in that kimono thing…And what's with the runt comment!_

**It's better than brat, isn't it? Well, it seems you have a little bit of thinking capability in that sorry excuse you call a brain.**

_Shut up, I've already had enough of a headache today because of you._

**So I'm a headache, am I? Well here's something to think about. While we were talking, you had a naked woman changing into YOUR clothes in the very place YOU sleep every night. Have a nice night and by the way…your food's about to explode in 3, 2, 1…**

As if right on cue, the last two cups of ramen he found exploded out of their cups, completely covering the small kitchen in noodles. And if that wasn't bad enough…Naruto found that his erection was back and harder than ever. Naruto was irritated, Kyuubi had won another fight making sure he was as uncomfortable as possible.

"Well, I guess I should go ask her what she wants instead of ramen."

As he went into the main room, he found he was frozen to the spot. Both Hinata and Naruto began to blush furiously as he realized he just walked in on her while she was topless. He couldn't help but take in the sight of her pale breasts in the dim light. He could feel his erection start to throb as they stood there.

This lasted for at least a minute until Hinata fainted right on Naruto's bed. That snapped him out of his trance and he rushed to make sure she was okay. _She really is beautiful, isn't she Kyuubi?_

**Like I said a nice choice for a mate.**

Naruto smiled a little as he covered the unconscious, topless form of his friend with the blanket of the bed. Then ran to the bathroom where he spent the rest of the night relieving himself and cursing Kyuubi as Hinata slept on.

* * *

Kakashi woke to find himself back at his apartment. The copy-nin held his head, trying to figure out just what had happened when he the door to his bathroom open in the corner of his eye. He turned his head ever so slowly with his eyes wide as he say the form of Izumi silhouetted by steam and wrapped in nothing but a single towel.

His entire world seemed to melt away as she walked towards him with lust in her eyes. Izumi climbed onto the bed and crawled over to a very excited and sweaty Kakashi letting the towel fall off her glistening body allowing Kakashi's eyes complete access to her every curve.

Izumi straddled the speechless ninja and gave him a simple kiss where his forehead protector used to be. She brushed her lips past his ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"Now it's time to give you my present Kakashi Hatake," Izumi whispered breathlessly, freezing him to the spot. He watched her lower her head down to his extremely hard member. Watching her flash him a mischievous smile, and then going back to torturing him with her slow movements.

This is what he had always wanted. Sure he had many women do countless things to him, but she was the only woman who had never given in to his charms, never given him a chance. Though here she was, Izumi Hinotora, the woman that haunted his dreams for years, inching closer and closer to is already aching member.

With wide eyes, Kakashi watched the woman of his dreams stick out her tongue and gently flick the ever hardening area. That was all she did, a single flick of the tongue, as she raised her head to meet his eyes. Kakashi growled at her for he knew very well just how good she was at torturing, and hated her for choosing to do so now. Filled with lust, the copy-nin ran through all the things he wanted to do to her at that moment.

As if reading his mind, Izumi bound him to the bed with ropes she conjured with a simple jutsu. Finding him secured, she continued her attentions. Returning to her former position, she found her way to the hem of his pants, gently pulling them off with her teeth. This was driving Kakashi mad with his desire. If she continued like this then he was more than likely to cum then and there.

With the pants lying forgotten at his ankles, Izumi traced a line with her tongue all the way back up to the tip of his now throbbing erection, causing the ninja to moan with pure ecstasy. Just as slowly as everything she had done, Izumi once again moved to straddle him.

'_This is it_' Kakashi thought to himself as he watched her move lower and lower to put him in her. He could feel the heat coming from her as they were almost touching. After what seemed like an eternity, Kakashi finally felt the soft warm caress of her core tightening around his manhood…

* * *

Kakashi suddenly woke up at the release of his loins and cursed any gods above for yet another tormenting dream. He opened his eyes at the sound of the bathroom door opening up and stared at the ceiling of his apartment overhead. Looking around, Kakashi spied Izumi, not naked and hovering above him, but clothed in one of his shirts and a pair of his boxers. The copy-nin closed his eyes and groaned at the cruelty of his latest, sticky dream.

"I see you're finally awake. How are you feeling?"

"What happened?" he managed to murmur, "And why are you in my clothes?"

"You and Gai passed out after a few shots of my sake. I took you both home, and Gai puked on me at his house so I needed a shower. I didn't think you would mind."

Lazily, Kakashi propped himself up and with his Sharingon, looked over his old friend. She had managed to find one of his incredibly rare buttoned-up shirts and on her slightly smaller figure, it reached halfway down her thigh, not to mention a pair of his silk red boxer shorts. Just the sight was enough to make him hard again. Luckily the blanket was there this time.

"Okay, now if you're done undressing me with that eye of yours…you know that eye isn't as fast as you think it is…I'm going to have to spend the night here tonight. The snow is getting pretty bad and I had to burn my jacket thanks to Gai."

He gave a quick nod as he thought back on the dream. '_Snap out of it Kakashi, that's never gonna happen._' Giving a sigh, he left for the bathroom to clean up but not before stealing a glance back at Izumi who was now busy making a futon for herself. '_Not in this reality anyway…_'

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry again, I feel kind of bad not getting this up sooner like I wanted it too. What did you guys think? I wouldn't mind ideas for future "situations". And thanks to all you guys who are sticking through with the story. I appreciate all the support.**


	10. Ch10 Best Left Forgotten

**Disclaimer:**

**Yes! I just had a spark of inspiration last night and now the story can continue. Sorry it took so long and this isn't very long…nor is it a lemon…but it's a start.**

**Don't own Naruto. Hope you like. Got to go to my next class in 13 minutes.**

**DarkJestyr**

* * *

**Festival of Forgotten Memories**

Ch 10

Best Left Forgotten

Footsteps echoed throughout the dark streets of Konoha. Sweat was beading on her forehead and her heart threatened to burst out of her chest at any minute, but she kept running. She just had to get away.

Pain was shooting all through her body, but it was numb compared to the scene that ran continuously in her head. Izumi stopped to catch her breath in the shadows. How could they do something like that to her? She never hurt anyone. And now she was running through Konoha in the middle of the night all because the Hokage chose her as a vessel for a demon. They didn't even know if it would work let alone if she'd survive.

Izumi closed her eyes as she tried to calm herself down. She strained her ears to catch even the slightest sound of her pursuers. The Hokage had sent an entire squad of ANBU black ops after to bring her back to the inn. Izumi had seen their masks.

When her breathing became regular again, she continued running. Keeping to the shadows, Izumi racked her brain for a safe place to hide. She didn't know the village very well at all since she was always kept up at the inn, except for the market of course…

Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt as a pair of hands grabbed her. The ANBU had caught her and were now surrounding Izumi, cutting off any chance to escape, even if it were possible.

"Please, just let me go," She started to cry.

A tall man with messy white hair and a wolf mask stepped towards her and growled, "You know we can't do that so just give it up girl."

Izumi was shocked, he sounded more bored or annoyed than anything. Didn't he know what was going to happen to her? Didn't he care if she died?

"You can't take me back there!" her voice was filled with terror. When he didn't move, her body went limp with defeat, "How can you just stand there and let them do this to me?"

He leaned closer and replied with a single word that chilled her to the bone. "Easily." Then he vanished in a whirlwind of leaves and ice, leaving Izumi feeling like a hollow shell inside. She fell to her knees and screamed into the night.

* * *

Izumi shot strait up in the bed. Her shirt that clung to her back was drenched in a cold sweat and she felt as if her head were about to explode. Groaning, she held her head in her hands.

_**You're getting better at that.**_

"What are you talking about?" she whispered in response.

_**Before, you'd always wake up screaming whenever you had that dream. This time it stayed in your head.**_

Izumi didn't reply. Instead she looked out through the dim light at the room. She found that somehow she had moved to the bed and was no longer on the floor.

_**Before you ask, you're friend the birthday boy carried you to the bed after he came out of the bathroom and you had fallen asleep…and no, nothing happened so you don't have to worry.**_

"Now what makes you think I was going to ask that?

_**Apparently you've forgotten we share the same body. **_

"Alright, alright you win," Izumi chuckled a little. That arrogant, know-it-all, priss of a tiger. Couldn't she ever let anything be, even in the morning?

_**I heard that and I am not a priss. I'm almost surprised, though. He just sat there, watching you.**_

Izumi smiled at that. "Really now."

She scanned the dark room. Kakashi was sleeping on the futon she had rolled out for herself the night before. His hair looked no more messed up than normal. Her smile faded as she thought it also looked almost exactly like that wolf faced ANBU. The only difference being that her friend's messed up hair was bright silver and not white like in her dream.

Quietly, Izumi got up from the bed and crawled to the sleeping Kakashi. She leaned over after a moment and kissed him on his forehead. She smiled warmly as he stirred but did not wake…

* * *

Nor did he appear to wake when she gently slipped under his arm and fell asleep beside him. The copy nin opened one lazy eye and smiled. Then he continued to act as if he were knocked out all the while smelling her hair in his face.

"Good morning," he whispered to no one.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Thanks to those who continued to read my story, I couldn't have done it without you. 4828 hits! Wow.**


	11. Ch11 Eggs With a Side of Disaster

**Disclaimer:**

**I know, I know. It's been over an entire year since I last posted but, as always, I've had a lot of crap happen over the year. One of my best friends is going into the navy…it scares me 'cause that's kind of how one of my other best friends died…granted it was in the army in Baghdad, but you get the idea. I'm living with my guy with three other roommates, who are all guys, and they don't get along at all so I get stressed out 'cause I end up hearing it all the time. Not to mention I'm getting screwed over by my work, so yea…**

**In lighter news, I turn 21 this week ^_^ yay booze!!!! Hahaha, just kinding, I'm excited for the dance clubs for the dancing part…that and I now have a way to lose money faster. **

**Anyway, no owning of the Naruto, enjoy story, please review, yadayadayada…**

**DarkJestyr**

* * *

**Festival of Forgotten Memories**

Ch11

Eggs With a Side of Disaster

Hinata woke yawning silently. She couldn't remember the last time she slept so well. She couldn't even remember if she'd ever slept in so late either. She sat up to stretch when she realized that the top half of her kimono was still hanging from her waist, held by the obi. With a squeak, she dove back under the covers, blushing furiously. Seeing that Naruto was no where to be seen, Hinata quickly grabbed the dark blue turtleneck and black sweat pants lying at the foot of the bed and put them on as fast as possible in case something like what happened last night were to happen again.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Hinata realized that the clothes Naruto chose for her fit pretty well, and miraculously void of any orange. The pants were a little tight but she didn't care too much. They were kind of like cut-offs to her. After Hinata made sure she was properly clothed and warm, she plopped on the bed and thought back over her very emotional night. _'I can't believe he saw me like that,'_ She thought with her head in her hands. How could she look at him the same way again? _'At least nobody else knows and it's not like will notice since I blush every time I see him anyway.'_ Hinata decided she should probably talk to Naruto about what happened and make sure he doesn't tell father for his sake. With that she looked up and realized that she didn't have any idea where he was.

"Naruto-kun?" she called softly to the empty room.

* * *

Sakura watched her breath hang in the crisp morning air. She was still going over the party last night. She spent half of the night dancing with Neji, once with Lee; unfortunately it was literally around the entire floor, and surprisingly enough with Kiba and Shino. What was surprising was that they were really good at dancing. Shino danced more ballroom while Kiba was more fast and unorthodox. The other half of the night she was arguing with Ino. Other than that, she had a really good time.

Consumed in her thoughts, Sakura didn't notice until it was too late that she had walked into, literally, Rock Lee.

"Sakura, what a most pleasant and excellent of surprises!"

Sakura smiled warmly at Lee all the while beating the crap out of herself inwardly. Why of all the people in Konaha did she have to crash into Lee? "Hi Lee, what are you doing out here in the cold?" Thankfully He had taken to wearing green sweats and jacket over his nylon suit in this weather.

"Ah, Sakura, I was searching for Gai sensei to train since there are no more missions until the festival is over. And what of you?"

"I felt bad that, other than Kakashi sensei, Naruto didn't even know about the party until the last minute. So that's why I'm going over to his apartment to make him a breakfast that doesn't have any ramen in it." Sakura shifted the weight of the bag of food she was carrying as she mentioned it.

"That is a good idea. Since I cannot find Gai sensei, can I come with you and help with this breakfast?"

"Alright Lee, it's a good thing I brought extra food." _'Just enough, at least.'_ She thought to herself as she and Lee resumed walking to Naruto's house in the snow.

* * *

Naruto woke up groaning and in pain. Since Hinata was sleeping topless in the room, he spent the night in his bathtub. _Poor Hinata, she's probably too embarrassed to even talk to me ever again._

Well than you shouldn't have stood there like the idiot you are staring at her breasts.

_It was an accident and you're not helping!_

But still, he can't just stay in the bathroom for the rest of his life. As if on queue, Naruto's stomach let out an enormous growl when he realized that he hadn't eaten anything since the party last night.

Finally deciding, he got up out of the tub, stretched and stood frozen in front of the bathroom door…was that Sakura's voice on the other side of the door...oh crap!

* * *

Hinata jumped at the sound of the growling coming from the bathroom. She figured that was probably where Naruto was, and thanked him inwardly that he was a gentleman enough to not sleep in the same room as her dressed as she was. Though she felt bad that he chose to sleep in the bathroom. Hinata was about to knock on the door when the front door beat her to it.

Confused, she activated her byakugan and looked to see who it was hoping for her life that it wasn't her father or Neji. Hinata froze when she saw that it was worse. Sakura had come over and brought the uncontrollable Lee.

* * *

After about half an hour of Lee's training stories with Gai, Sakura and Lee finally made it to Naruto's door. _'Doesn't this guy have an off switch or at least a mute button'_ She sighed to herself as she knocked on the door. After a little bit there was no answer. Sakura sighed again, figuring he was dead to the world again. She pulled out the extra key she made for herself when Naruto was training with Jiraiya for those three years.

As Sakura was turning the key she could have sworn she heard what sounded like running and then a big thud. _'Most likely Naruto'_, she thought as she opened the door and went on in. "Geez…is it just me or does it smell like a thing of ramen exploded in here?"

"Is that unusual, Sakura?"

"I guess you have a point but somehow it smells worse, even for Naruto"

Sakura put her things on the table and went to go see if she could wake up Naruto. When she got to the bed though, she found that he wasn't in it but the sheets were messed up. _'He must be in the bathroom'_

"Hey Sakura, since when has Naruto worn kimonos?"

"Ha! What, maybe he finally snapped and it's for his 'sexy jutsu'," Sakura rolled her eyes at her joke but couldn't help wondering about the kimono. It's not like he's like he's a 'ladysman' or something like that.

Sakura, thought about this laughing at the thought of him as Jiraiya as she walked into the kitchen. The first thing she noticed was the ramen noodles everywhere. Then she saw a ramen covered, fearful Hinata on the floor in Naruto's old clothes.

Uh…hey, Hinata…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**That's it for now, and hopefully the beginning of more. I've decided I'm not going to promise any deadlines 'cause they don't work worth a crap! Also, I've updated my profile so take a look. So far 5807 hits! I'm glad you guys like the story to even read after this long hiatus. R&R please. **


	12. Ch12 Morning

**Disclaimer:**

**I'm back. It has been a long time since the last chapter and I wanted to thank those who continued to read in my absence.**

**As news, I am starting a few projects. One, I am in the process of writing a novel (one that's not based off of anything). Also, I am attempting to write another fanfic of Harry Potter. Some will remember my notes in the first few chapters about my previous attempt and failure. I'm happy to say I'll be bringing it back. Wish me luck.**

**DarkJestyr

* * *

**

**Festival of Forgotten Memories**

CH 12

Morning

Kakashi was the first to wake up. He groaned as he heaved himself from the floor. With two aching heads, the copy nin of Konaha staggered into his kitchen to make some much needed coffee.

Naruto kept his ear locked onto the bathroom door, listening for anything. He was getting worried after Sakura stopped laughing. Now there was nothing but silence in the next room. Even Naruto knew, especially with Sakura, that that was never a good sign.

"_**NARUTO!!!!!!!!"**_

Suddenly, Naruto was thrown back as the door exploded in a shower of splinters. Flames seemed to shoot from Sakura's eyes as she stood in the doorway.

"S-S-S-Sakura," he squeaked, "I can explain."

* * *

In a matter of moments, a fuming Sakura, a black and blue, barely conscious Naruto, and a ramen drenched Hinata all sat around Naruto's table. Lee thought it would be a good time to do some squats outside while the three talked it out…whatever "it" was.

"So, is someone going to explain to me why you were hiding in the bathroom…?" Sakura glared at Naruto as he fell off his chair expecting another attack, "and you were hiding in the kitchen covered in noodles…" Hinata looked down at her fidgeting hands, blushing furiously, "and why there is an empty kimono on Naruto's bed."

Hinata was the first to speak, mostly because Naruto was currently unable to. She told Sakura how her family had left her at the inn last night and how Naruto had stayed with her the entire time. How Izumi had taken them back to Hinata's home but the compound was locked up so Naruto invited her to stay over and that he would feed her. "The kimono is mine. It was cold so Naruto-kun gave me some clothes to wear instead because I didn't have anything else to wear."

"Okay…that still doesn't explain the ramen or the hiding."

Hinata's blush deepened as she stared at the table. "I thought you were my father or even Neji. I ran into the kitchen and slipped on the ramen in there. Then you found me."

_Something doesn't add up though_, Sakura thought to herself, _she would've been able to see who it was with her byakugan._ She decided she'd get Hinata to explain later. Right now she needed to get the breakfast she'd planned made. She'd mend the damage she caused on Naruto after breakfast.

* * *

Izumi woke up to the smell of coffee. Stretching, she walked to the window to check on her horses below. They were grazing in a small patch of grass that had found it's way through the snow. She couldn't help but smile. It was just such a beautiful morning.

Leaning out the window, Izumi was completely oblivious to the world around her. Including her silver-haired friend up until he wrapped a blanket around the both of them. She was trapped in his warm hold, but she had to admit, it was kind of nice.

"Thank you for last night," He whispered, his breath steaming against her ear.

"Do you mean the party?" Izumi replied with an impish smirk on her face, "or the ride home after you, Gai, and Tsunade drank nearly half of my stores?"

Kakashi winced, remembering Gai's little challenge, still feeling the hangover he suffered from now. He knew that she was only joking and just enjoyed having her in his arms. He hadn't seen her for years, but that never stopped him from thinking of her. He watched as she followed a couple of birds play in the swirling powder carried by the breeze. She was as he remembered. Fully grown, but still the same girl he'd met as a boy.

"So Mr. Hatake, the woman in his arms said with a poke to the chest, breaking him from his thoughts, "shall we go have breakfast as payment for bringing you home in one piece? Or was that coffee just a cruel way to wake me up?"

He couldn't help but laugh. She still had that sharp tongue of hers that got her into trouble just as much as it got her out of it. He still wanted to know more about what happened. Where she had gone while he was away. But it would be best to ask later, in fear of spoiling this moment.

"Alright, follow me. I don't have much, but I'll get you something before you go."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**There it is, the first step in the continuation of the F.o.F.M. To my new readers, I welcome you. To my loyal readers, I'm sorry for the wait, the writer's block is officially gone…for now.**

**Please review. And check out my profile for updates and poles for my stories.**


End file.
